


You Can More Easily Get Rid of Entropy Than You Can Unsee What You Have Seen

by Revieloutionne



Category: Ultraman Mebius
Genre: F/F, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revieloutionne/pseuds/Revieloutionne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crew Guys have a day off, which means of course that they don't. Marina and Konomi's dedication to at least having <i>part</i> of a date is admirable, but even getting out the door is going to be harder than they expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can More Easily Get Rid of Entropy Than You Can Unsee What You Have Seen

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble prompt that became more than a drabble. It's I thing I do I guess.
> 
> Also, if you got here via my works page and not the Mebius tag: it's a really cute series. If you have any inclination towards team feels, give it a shot. It's on Crunchyroll, so it's not hard to find.

Crew GUYS had been given a rare day of leave-with-an-asterisk (because of course, if anything were to happen they would need to report back, as Toriyama had been sure to repeatedly remind them), and Marina was in Konomi’s quarters, helping her finish packing for their beach picnic.

She’d finally convinced Konomi to take the sun dress she really liked for after swimming, and they walked out of the room and… straight into the commissary.

“Wha-” Marina started.

“Did we just…?” Konomi looked around the empty tables. She reached for her Memory Display, only to realize she’d left it on her nightstand. If the look on Marina’s face was any indication, she’d left hers in the room, as well.

“I don’t know what’s going on. Let’s get back to your quarters and see if anyone else does.”

“Right!” They turned and went back through the door they came in, but found themselves standing in the maintenance bay. “Oh no…”

“We’ll just have to keep trying! We’ll either find our Memory Displays or find someone else. Either way, we can’t just stay here.”

“G.I…G?” Konomi blushed. “Sorry.”

“I promise I won’t tell Sakomizu. Besides,” Marina added, “it was cute." Konomi blushed harder.

"Wait!” Konomi rummaged through her bag, pulling out a placemat and pencil. “I’m going to keep track of the connections, maybe there’s a pattern.”

“Good idea!” Marina waited for Konomi to record where they’d already been, then they turned and tried the door again. And again. And again, Konomi still recording their destination each time. She was looking for a pattern as they entered the next room when she ran into a suddenly still Marina, knocking them both to the floor.

“I’m sorr-” Konomi froze as she looked up, realizing why Marina had stopped.

They’d wound up entering George’s quarters, and he had been busy… enjoying his private time. Apparently quite enthusiastically.

Konomi squeaked. Marina sighed. George shrieked.

“Why would you break open my locked door?!” he asked, clutching his sheets as high up his neck as he could pull them.

“Something strange happened to the base,” Marina said to the door. “Get dressed and we’ll explain what we know.”

“Marina,” Konomi whispered as George made himself decent, “was he saying ‘Tepp-’”

“Shhh!”

“But we could-”

“That’s for the two of them to figure out and you know it.”

Konomi sighed. “I suppose.”

“I am never going to unsee that,” Marina said.

“Don’t… dwell. That can’t be good for forgetting.”

“I’m trying.”

“This really isn’t how I expected to reinforce my lack of heterosexuality today.”

“You were expecting?”

“Ah-!” Konomi blushed again. “More… hoping? The beach date would have been plenty! I don’t want to push y-”

“It’s okay, I was just teasing.”

“Would you two,” George interrupted, “care to stop flirting and explain what’s going on?”

They did, and showed George the list of connections they had, to see if perhaps he could find a pattern, but it was no good. the only option was to move (cautiously) into the next room.

In which Teppei was watching one of George’s old matches, and the announcer was praising his ball-handling skills.

Marina and Konomi were still laughing when George had finished explaining what was happening to the base.

**Author's Note:**

> So it's not really relevant to the fic other than setting the events in motion, but the door thing is the result of a reality-warping alien on the run from the mean one Mebius would be fighting if this were an episode, which has hidden itself inside the Phoenix Nest.


End file.
